Through the Ground Bridge
by Little Kunai
Summary: These are various Transformers and Transformers crossovers with various ratings. rated m just to be safe


**Through the Ground Bridge**

**Disclaimer: **

**I do not own Transformers, or the No More Heroes games. They belong to Hasbro and Suda51**

**Author's Notes:**

**Each Chapter will contain different universes, or crossovers and each will be Rated Individually. Enjoy the weirdness **

* * *

**Corruption: The Wreck n Roller**

_Transformers/No More Heroes Universe_

_Rated M for Gratuitous Violence and foul language_

She had been lost for four years, sent to an alternate universe in a city called Santa Destroy. At first, it seemed like a regular city to Miko Nakadai, until she found herself nearly caught in the crossfire between two members of the UAA.

It was then that she quickly learned that there were two types of people in the deranged city. Assassins and Civilians, Strong and Weak, Victims and Survivors. She'd told herself, as she made money doing odd jobs to earn money for the entry fee, that she was doing it to protect herself, doing it so she wouldn't become a liability in battle to Bulkhead and her friends.

She trained hard, made enough money to modify her beloved guitar into both a weapon as well as an instrument, played at the park and got her talent noticed by a certain wealthy rocker, who made her his little protégé, though her style was still all her own, Death Metal, nee' Count Townsend liked her spunk and fire, got her set up with his recording company and taught her to fight efficiently.

Margaret Moonlight a former protégé and rising pop-rock star was a bitter frenemy. They got into more fights off stage then they managed to share the stage peacefully, but sometimes they had their moments.

As she made enough playing her gigs she registered at the UAA as the Wreck n Roller, she struggled after her first very near defeat, suddenly comprehending the enormity of what it was to take a life and to fight for hers and for the next week her inner flame diminished, Death Metal was an understanding kinda guy and managed to walk her through it, albeit in a blunt, drunken, philosophical stupor.

And as Sylvia continued to her set up her battles, Miko found herself, unwillingly being drawn into Santa Destroy's sordid glamour. It wasn't just the adrenaline rush of battle the thrill seeker in her enjoyed, it was the city's unspoken of magic, twisting and twining, she found herself starting to become entwined in what she called some crazy, Matrix-Jedi shit, that allowed everyone to slow down so she could see their movements, lock onto the next target rushing to her side after she killed the first, it got her blood pumping, gave her a surge of strength and agility she never knew she had, it disturbed her when she let out whoops of elation, as she sliced her smaller sword through a bunch of stupid lackeys guts, or bashed their heads in with her reinforced metal guitar that could flatten sound waves and shatter windows when she flipped the switch, relishing the death and chaos she caused.

Santa Destroy had woven a spell all its own, it drew the strong and the corrupt to it and in the three and a half years that she'd found herself fighting through the ranks, Miko Nakadai was strong and now she was corrupted, but, Death Metal had counseled, it was better then the disease of fear and apathy which gripped the weak.

It was in the start of December, when snow covered the town, that Bulkhead and the bots finally found her.

She was of course overjoyed to see her friends, teased Raf about how tall he'd gotten and laid her eyes for the first time in years on the wrecker who'd become closer then a brother and a best friend.

Though Arcee and Bulkhead didn't show it, they were startled at how she'd changed, yes, the 19 year old was a little taller, and yes, she wore skimpier clothes then Bulkhead would have liked, as he was very overprotective of her, but that wasn't what bothered them, it was the hardness in her eyes that had not been there before, warrior's eyes and the gleam of madness that infected all of the city's strong, it was in the way she carried herself, still bold and with purpose, but her eyes would dart here and there, alert and paranoid as she ushered them to her little apartment. After all a member of the UAA had to be cautious where they walked, no matter how strong they were and she was only ranked as the 31st assassin.

Miko of course was packing her things, ready to go back to her former life when the phone rang.

She froze for a moment, before rushing to answer it, not wanting her friends to hear, if it was _who _she thought it was. Maybe it was Margaret, maybe Death Metal wanted to book a gig…

"Miko, zis is Sylvia, I have arranged your next fight in front of ze shopping mall."

Miko cursed silently and went pale. Seeing Bulkhead again had broken a little of Santa Destroy's hold and she didn't ever, want him to see her like that unless it was necessary.

But…her fingers started to itch, her mouth dried, her heart began pumping wildly in anticipation of one last symphony of death and destruction that would have the city buzzing. The stage was set, it was time for her encore, her swan song before she went home. The least she could do, was leave in style.

"Miko? Iz everything alright?" Sylvia asked in mock concern, when no answer had been immediately forthcoming.

"Yeah, but this'll be my last gig."

"Surely you do not think you're that bad? You're very strong."

"No I mean, after this I quit."

She had expected some resistance, but Sylvia seemed to shrug.

"If zat's the way you want to play. Pity though, I was looking forward to see how far you could go."

Arcee and Bulk were waiting impatiently outside, while Jack strained to hear what the conversation was about.

Miko explained that she had to take care of business at work, so she could quit properly, one last shift. Besides, she'd joked, it'd look bad on her resume if she just up and left without a word.

Arcee frowned, there was something the girl was not saying, she had shot her mouth off like a rocket, asking them how everything was, how everyone was doing and whether they had kicked the Cons off the planet yet, but other then assuring them she was fine, she'd spoken very little about her life here.

Bulkhead was unhappy, he'd just gotten his little sister back and she was disappearing again.

"Don't worry Bulky, I'll be back in no time." She winked and for a moment, it was like the old Miko again.

She gave firm instructions to Jack and Raf NOT to leave the apartment while she was gone, because, hey this was a seriously dangerous neighborhood, got dressed, checked the blade hidden in her guitar and left.

Her friends of course, followed discreetly.

Double and Trouble were the 30th and 29th ranked assassins.

They were skateboarders, one with a purple Mohawk and one with a bright red Mohawk.

Double, the older brother with the red Mohawk leered at her.

"Well, well, well Trouble look what we got here."

"Ya lost sweetheart?" Trouble's eyes roved over her toned body hungrily.

"You should come home with us baby, for your protection." Double winked.

"And a good screwing, ya into Doublemint moments? Takin it up both holes?" Trouble snickered and went to grab her breast and Bulkhead bristled, preparing to flatten this creep into a road pancake, but Miko grabbed his hand and bent it backwards, much to the whole groups' approval.

"I don't need protection from a little prick like you!" She sneered. "Do you even know who the hell I am?"

"No, should we?" Trouble rubbed his wrist, looking sour.

I'm Miko Nakadai, the Wreck n Roller! And I've come to teach you a lesson in respect."

"Ooh, here that bro? The little skank wants to teach us something." Double said.

"Yeah? Well get ready bitch, cause we're gonna make you scream!" Trouble roared.

Deranged laughter erupted from the twins as they hopped on board their skateboards, which lifted into the air and shot forward, emitting blue-white flames.

Miko dodged the stream of bullets as they circled her, picking up speed, rolling and ducking, she ran out of range, flipped the switch and let loose a thunderous wave of sound that had everyone in the immediate area clapping their heads to their ears, wasting no time, she kicked and leapt off the wall, slamming the guitar over Trouble's head and began beating him savagely.

Raf paled, "I, I didn't know she could fight like that."

Miko was perfectly capable of holding her own and she had no qualms about fighting dirty, but this was brutal and he coulda swore she was enjoying it.

"Oh yeah! Does that feel good punk! Huh? Do ya want it? Do ya want it?"

Double sent her flying.

"Get the hell off my brother!"

"Ooh." Miko taunted, winking as she stood up. "Jealous that I'm paying attention to him and not you?"

He engaged Miko while waiting for his brother to get up.

Trouble began shooting her from behind and Bulkhead could not keep his cry of horror to himself as the bullets hit their mark.

"Sorry boys, but I wear protection." She again strummed her guitar and the noise that followed had blood trickling from the twins ears.

Miko ran forward, she'd heard Bulkhead's cry, knew her friends were there, should've expected it, but it was too late to do anything about it now. She had to finish this, if she tried to run away in the middle of the fight, Sylvia would send a slew of specially trained assassins to kill her, plus the whole city was watching and she had her pride. Again and again, she tried to kill first one then the other, but they were a proficient team and distracted her before she could deal the final blow.

It was when she was fending off both at the same time, that the eerie, exhilarated feeling that was so familiar now washed over her. This was it! The Matrix-Jedi shit she so adored, fed her, nurtured her, made her strong, a roaring panther, the ninja of old, her fingers strummed the chords, glass shattered in the windows a few feet from her right, car alarms went off, the guitar hit Double's head so hard it snapped at an unusual angle as he flew off the board and hit the ground, his neck broken. Her steel-toe boot knocked a few teeth out of Trouble's mouth as she executed a spinning jump kick, in the throes of adrenaline ecstasy, sweeter then any lover's embrace her hand gripped the hidden blade, it slid out, the sound of sweet steel, and stabbed him straight through the gut, a cry of victory and delight wrenched from her throat as blood splattered on the sunset streets, which cast a warm, reddish glow around them.

Her friends stood speechless behind her, the news helicopters hovered, flashing the spotlight on her in the dying light of day, Miko still riding the wave of bloodlust, held her hands out and bowed as though she were before a roaring crowd at a concert.

"Thank you Santa Destroy and good night!" Those ending words had become her signature phrase.

"Well zat was quite a show Miko, are you sure you won't change your mind?"

"I'm sure, this was my last performance."

Sylvia motioned for the clean-up crew to come and Miko turned, frag! Her friends had seen the whole damn thing!

Raf and Jack cringed away, Arcee looked grim, Bulkhead's eyes were running over her for injuries and at the same time, he seemed sorrowful, unsure and worried. His sister had become a warrior, a killer for the entertainment of others like in the gladiatorial pits on Cybertron.

None of them were sure how to approach her now and a rift grew between her and the boys. She did accompany Bulkhead in battle but now that he'd seen what she'd become in the reflection of those gentle, sad reproving eyes, the ecstasy of future kills left a bitter taste in her mouth. It was one thing to relish a battle, any wrecker worth their salt did, but to relish killing was a no-no among any sane soldiers. But it was too late for her, what had started off as a bid for survival in a mad city had left its invisible mark of corruption on yet another soul.


End file.
